Field of the Invention
This invention relates a light engine array in a full color display, data of optical communication, solid state lighting, and more particularly to a light engine array can be used in a vertical type LED or series circuitry flip chip type LED.
Related Art
There are many known display for electronic devices application. Most of the displays are fabricated by organic light emitting diode or liquid crystal display. For micro display, the organic light emitting diode as the micro display are current widely used in many wearable electronic devices such as head mounted display, smart watch, smart band, smart ring.